


Pretty Flowers • Seventeen

by JadeOpalAmber



Series: [LOVE] series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Some mentions of possible abuse in a household, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeOpalAmber/pseuds/JadeOpalAmber
Summary: [Part 1] of LOVE Series+"Pretty Flowers, Pretty Flowers, in the end your life was like these flowers. Pretty at first, then rotten later."+Based on Seventeen's ( a kpop boy band ) song called FlowerAll lyrics video are owned by seventeenlyrics. Do check him/her out.All original songs belong to SVT.Each chapter has a different layout style.POSSIBLE trigger warning: self-harm, and abusive relationship.This will be an edited version, and (hopefully) better.





	1. Intro.

_This is important. You have to know that this book is based off of Seventeen's song "Flower."_

_There is no definite timeline_

_This is a story where you are in POV of a heartbroken (in the end) girl_

**_ POSSIBLE trigger warning: suicide, self-harm, and abusive relationship. _ **

 

**_ [Link to the lyrics.](https://youtu.be/R4eyyDjhSzI) _ **

 

**_ I do not own Seventeen, this song, or the lyric video. Full credits due to seventeenlyrics for the lyric video. _ **

 

 **** Part 1 of the [LOVE] series.


	2. I

You have been together for so long.

You remember when both of you were still young, and innocent. You've been together for so long, it felt unnatural to be with anyone else. So you've been dating for almost 7 years now. Since junior high/Grade 6. It was the last year of school for the both of you this year, and you were anxious, was he gonna make a move? Propose? Ask you to move with him? You were afraid, but you let it go since you knew you could trust him.

Or so you thought.

> _Where my breath is, I breathe with your scent. You, who have a harsh heavy scent, penetrates deeply into my heart._

Time was ticking, and the mid-term break was coming closer and closer, he still hasn't said anything to you yet, but you were patient. You knew he would come back to your embrace eventually. He did that a lot, you knew. Trying to take up everything on his broad shoulders as if the world depended on him with a bright smile, but you knew- it was killing him. You knew.

So you were patient, because this time was like all the other times.

Or so you thought.

> _Rough lies that filled the world just makes me braver. It's nothing because its you. It's nothing because it's you._
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love cringing at my own writing!


	3. Chapter 3

_Drip. Bang! Splash!_

That was what greeted you when you entered your class. A bucket full of, thankfully not dirty, water rinsed your entire being. Laughter ensued from those nasty bullies as they sneered and pointed at you. You were enraged, yes, but you knew you were better than them. "Oh my! What a dirty little rat have we found!" One of the leader from the group of girls cried out in a mock surprise tone.

You held your head high, nose pointed up towards the sky as a shit-eating grin stretched on your face, "Oh my! What a fake little _biatch_ have we found here? Acting all high and mighty, don't think no one knows about you seducing a teacher to make sure all your grades were high!" 

The girl with a red face and some smoke coming out of her ears stammered, "Y-You! Excuse me, I did not do anything like that! And why would I, the highest and mightiest as well as most beautiful girl in the world need to do that?!" 

"-Because you needed all A's to get that Gucci bag from your dad. The one you have right there! And besides, if you didn't do it, why was that teacher fired 'secretly' and why do you have such a guilty face?" A cold and mocking voice rung out clearly from behind you.

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl screamed while she tossed her really expensive Gucci onto the ground as people that had gathered to enjoy the drama mumbled about her. "And what the fuck kind of business do you have with this bitch?" 

_Oh. She was in for it._

_"_ What the fuck did you just say bitch?" You were so ready to launch yourself at her, giving her a taste of what true pain is, but the reality was someone held you back. 

"Stop! Stop it! Don't get in trouble because of some _lowly bitch_." He had mumbled in your ear as he pressed your still wet figure into his embrace. You calmed down, ignoring the girl that had screamed a "What the fuck did you just call me?" and hugged him back as he had started drying your hair with paper towels from the school's toilet.

"And by the way, regarding the question of who am I to her? I'm her boyfriend and you better remember that before messing with her again!" Shocked, you were about to say something before he slammed his lips onto your forehead, successfully shutting you up.

"Are you asking me out? Right here right now, while I look like this?" You were laughing as you looked at him in surprise as his eyes looked into yours with a serious gleam in them. After your laughter had died out, he raised an eyebrow still waiting for an answer. "Of course, yes!"

 

> _**Rough lies that filled the world,** _
> 
> _**just makes me braver,** _
> 
> _**It's nothing because it's you,** _
> 
> _**It's nothing because it's you.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a stereotypical scene! So original! So genius! 
> 
>  
> 
> For real though, I'm kinda tempted to change this.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I find certain songs fitting- https://youtu.be/djTTLkY-QNk

This time, you were sitting comfortably on your couch as you took a sip of your lukewarm lemon tea, the clock on the wall obnoxiously ticking away. Like you, who is slowly withering away as you wait for your beloved for hours and hours. You watched quietly as the piece of lemon you had sliced earlier float around in your drink as you start to reminiscence. One by one all the good times you had starts to swim around your head.

Once, you had met a kitten on the streets as you were walking home with him. It was dirty and way too skinny, so you had the intention of comforting it as you go closer slowly. However, the moment you were about to pet it, the kitten had screeched and brandished its muddy paw at you causing you to receive some injuries. You frowned as you were in pain, but he could see you were stupidly still worried about the kitten more than your bleeding hand. So he gently grabbed you a little above your elbow as he nags you like an old grandma all the way back to your house. You were neighbours and had been friends since elementary school so he very naturally barged into your house with no shame as he looked for a first aid kit. Your mother, who was in the kitchen, had greeted him with a shout as he rummages through the living room before finally pulling out a first aid kit from the cabinet located in the dining room. Grabbing a bandaid, he peeled the cover away and placed it on the cut gently. The ends of his bangs brushing against your forehead lightly as he bends down in front of you, eyes concentrated on your hand as he works away, you suddenly realize; hey, he was pretty good looking. You soon snapped out of it though, as he suddenly squats while still holding your hands. You give him a small smile as he ruffles your hair making you scream at him. He laughs while running to your mother for protection as you continue making a fuss about your now bird nest like hair.

> _**My thoughts are filled with you (uh, uh),** _
> 
> _**deeply ingrained in my head (uh, uh),** _
> 
> **_although you break the roots,_ **
> 
> **_although rainy wind shakes it,_ **
> 
> **_you are already my full bloomed flower (uh, uh)_ **

A sudden movement from the door alerts you, as you snap your head to see your boyfriend come through the door after a day of 'hard work' at his part-time job(that helped him financially while the others of you were in college). You smile a tiny smile, inwardly frustrated at the fact that he came home so late, and at the fact that if you ever asked him about it, he would shout at you that he was incredibly busy. You really wanted to know what he was busy working on because so far all his colleagues had been telling you how bored they are when they were working. You still couldn't bring yourself to be a nosy girlfriend or make him feel like you couldn't trust him though, after all, you two had stayed together for so long. So, despite the pain you felt inside, you hugged him tenderly as he takes off his tie and bomber jacket. He slowly turned around and wrapped you in his embrace, making you stay in this trap, this pain longer as you refused to believe the truth. With one single peck, he had managed to wrestle your doubt back into the back of your mind. 


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All song credits go to Seventeenlyrics on youtube and original songs belong to Seventeen.

> _**Where my breath is,** _
> 
> **_I breathe with your scent,_ **
> 
> **_You with a harsh, heavy scent,_ **
> 
> _**Penetrates deep into my heart.** _

+

I'm _watching over you_ ,

but you, who used to be right next to me,

who used to _say my name in a loving tone_ ,

who used to make me feel loved every second of my life,

who used to make me _feel listened to_ and _comforted_ ,

who used to _love me_ ,

is _gone_.

+

> _**Rough lies that filled the world,** _
> 
> **_Just makes me braver,_ **
> 
> **_It's nothing because it's you,_ **
> 
> **_It's nothing because it's you._ **

+

I knew that there was a chance,

that love would end in torturous **pain** ,

but why was I so,

 _foolish_ ,

to let myself _believe_ for so long-

 **that you were the one**?

+

> **_My thoughts are filled with you (uh, uh),_ **
> 
> **_Deeply ingrained in my head (uh, uh),_ **
> 
> **_Although you break the roots,_ **
> 
> **_Although rainy wind shakes it,_ **
> 
> **_You are already my fully bloomed flower (uh, uh)_ **

+

I can't help it though,

I still love you even after all this,

What did they call it?

This petty but almost cancerous like feeling?

Hanahaki.

Unrequited love.

A fictional disease. 

Except ours wasn't one-sided at first.

_So, what happened?_

+

> **_(Yeh) Flower hidden inside darkness,_ **
> 
> **_(Yeh) Although a thorn grows,_ **
> 
> **_(Yeh) And stings me,_ **
> 
> ( ** _Yeh_** )

* * *

 

Although I know it's,

almost being a masochist at this point,

I just can't let go of you.

Even if I know it's killing me.

I'm not stupid,

I know it's an abusive relationship now,

but let me be, let me be.

Let me pretend I can't see,

Let me pretend I can't hear,

**_ How much you don't love me anymore.   _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing of this is really weird. And yes, I know how bad my writing is.


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to this again, everybody- https://youtu.be/djTTLkY-QNk

**_The one who let me know and see myself_ **

**_You are my only flower,_ **

**_If you bloom forever in my heart then,_ **

**_It's okay for me to get hurt,_ **

**_The wounds running around me,_ **

**_exists only for you,_ **

**_Your sharp thorns, please give it to me,_ **

**_Cause you're my flower_ **

+

You two had always been insanely close. Even though, you weren't dating each other, everyone just _assumed_ you did. You were those childhood duo that they knew would surely meet up again in the future and fall in love with each other again properly like those cliche couples in those cliche manga and anime. Your family were close to each other, your friends knew his friends and vice versa, even all your teachers knew not to separate you guys just to see moments for this beautiful ship. Everyone was so _happy_. So... sure that you guys would be together _forever_. And you had believed so too.

 _Had._ _What went wrong?_

* * *

After you guys got together, people starting vomiting around you guys because of how PDA your relationship is from your boyfriend. You were the aesthetics couple, the 'It' couple, the cliche as fuck romance couple, the guy-is-cold-and-lofty-to-anyone-else-but-you couple, the couple goals. You went on cliche and romantic picnics together, had cliche moments in the amusement park, your family would travel together, and there were just so many, _so_ _many_ , childish vows about loving each other _forever_ _and_ _ever_.

_Our forever isn't forever I guess. No, **your** forever wasn't forever. **Mine** was. Even to this day, I still love you- forever and ever. _

Always going on cute little dates, having cute little moments, buying each other cute little things.

_What was the use, if all of this only served as a painful memory?_

Admiring him 24/7, believing in him, pouring all these feelings: love, jealousy, and anger. 

Running away in anger, only to be grabbed tightly on the wrist before experiencing a kabedon. Sharing cute love scenes you would want to try with each other, making the first kiss so important, if only-

_It was not all a lie._

Going shopping together, getting couple items. Getting to cuddle with him on movie night because you bought new movies that you wanted to watch with him. Getting princess carried to the nurse's room in school after him announcing that he was going to marry you. Worrying about Valentine's Day year after year as he spends more and more money on you. 

_Why did he spend so much time, putting so much effort into it? It was all for nothing. Nothing at all._

 

 

 

  _In the end, he didn't love you at all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF is this pacing.


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He didn't love you at all- https://youtu.be/D8PvcjXn7Qs

So, here you are in the convenience store he worked at talking to his coworker, you've been doing this lately during times when he was on shift and also off shift to get to know his surroundings. You were acting like a clingy jealousy-filled bitch, and you knew it. But, the need to know is swallowing you whole more and more as he comes back with more and more 'marks' of someone else he thinks you don't notice. Tonight was his night shift that had to be done, because according to him, his co-worker - Clark - was in the hospital and the manager told him to take this shift if he wanted extra cash. He was extremely apologetic when he broke the news you, but you also noticed something: it was around this time that the 'marks' were increasing.

So, here you are, at 12am, opening the door to see Lisa, the coworker you were friends with after visiting so many times. She looks up from her phone, as her face lit up in joy , then turn into a confused expression. "Hi! Why are you here today? He isn't in today."

"He isn't? He told me he had night shifts on every Friday."

Lisa froze, and her phone slipped, "H-he never had any night shifts on Friday."

+

 

> **_(Give me that)_ **
> 
> **_Don't ask if I'm okay,_ **
> 
> **_My heart is for you._ **
> 
> **_to cover the rains dropping,_ **
> 
> **_my back faces the sky._ **
> 
> **_Flowers always bloom and wither but how come,_ **
> 
> **_you bloom deeply inside me always._ **
> 
> **_Although I will get hurt if I get close to you,_ **
> 
> **_my two arms will embrace you._ **
> 
> **_(Yeh) You who are hidden in darkness,_ **
> 
> **_(Yeh) Although a thorn grows,_ **
> 
> **_(Yeh) and stings me,_ **
> 
> **_(Yeh)_ **

* * *

 

_A flower of love blooming inside someone,_

_without love and attention and care,_

_will just be like a withered flower._

_It's up to that person in an abusive relationship,_

_to cut off the roots of their pain,_

_or to leave it in,_

_and wither with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me pretending to know what love is.


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This is where, better and more awake JadeOpalAmber starts to actually rewrite the story line.

> From healthyplace.com
> 
> -A definition of emotional abuse is "Any act including confinement, isolation, verbal assault, humiliation, intimidation, infantilisation, or any other treatment which may diminish the sense of identity, dignity, and self-worth.

* * *

 

> **_ The one who let me know myself, _ **   
>  **_ you are my only flower, _ **   
>  **_ If you bloom forever in my heart then, _ **   
>  **_ it's okay for me to get hurt. _ **   
>  **_ The wound running around me, _ **   
>  **_ exists only for you. _ **   
>  **_ Your sharp thorns, _ **   
>  **_ please give it to me, _ **   
>  **_ 'cause you're my Flower. _ **
> 
>  

* * *

 

Why is it that I must suffer alone? Why must I have thoughts of giving up? Why must I have thoughts that put myself down, that it is my fault for you not being by my side? Why must I feel as if I am not worthy to step out of this house, that bears me nothing but coldness and emptiness? Why must I stand here and listen to you, babbling on about how I'm not good enough for you and that I'm dragging you down when you're drunk? God, why, do I keep forgiving you, keep telling myself you didn't mean it? Why must I be the one that can not look at the mirror without a sense of hatred, when I am clearly aware of other options? Why must I be the one to suffer when I ask you questions, when you I have never refused to answer your _interrogations_? When I clearly deserve better than a man that cheats on his long time girlfriend? Why did I ever think that I do not deserve you? Why am I the only one, clinging onto past memories, _forgiving_ and _forgiving_ and _forgiving_?!

So I'm sorry my love. It's time for me to go. I will cherish our memories, and I will cherish my naivety, and I will cherish my foolishness when I move on. To forgive, but to never forget. 

I don't know what lies ahead of me, in this future (for the first time) without you, but I think, I will grow stronger. And I realise all this now, while standing in front of a window of a restaurant on this bustling street, snowflakes falling gently; because I caught you. Caught you with that girl you've been seeing behind my back.

 

* * *

 

_Ah, you are turning around. Uh-oh, your spoon has slipped from our grasped. I see, you have noticed my hot tears, coupled with my sarcastic smile. However, I don't miss the look of surprise you throw me, when I wipe my tears a little too harshly, and gift you two middle fingers before I just bolt._

 

* * *

 

> _I'm not denying what I saw, I'm simply doing one thing I should have done ages ago._
> 
> **_Leave you._ **

 


	9. VIII

 

> **_Because all my wound's scars are you,_ **
> 
> **_so it's fine,_ **
> 
> **_Follow the body by the stems and bloom more (more)_ **
> 
> **_You enjoy the beauty more (more)_ **
> 
> **_Turning sharp and growing thorns,_ **
> 
> **_Although it stings me, I like it._ **

+

The rest was a blur.

In a rush, everything had been packed and ready for you to grab. No, you were not the type of person to be the submissive one, to be the one that is left defenceless and have nothing after breaking up with a guy. However, you chose to leave first, because you felt like he hadn't deserve any more of your time. Immediately after you were done, you wrote a short and curt note to him one last time, and had called some of your girl friends through a video call. Despite it being quite late into the night, all of them rushed over and upon seeing you, started to curse your boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend now. Using one of your friend's truck, you and your gang of friends transferred everything into the back of the truck and drove towards your best friend's house.

"I can't believe that idiotic asshole, son of a bitch!" Cindy huffed, as some of your friends agreed. You had a lot to take from the once home, but now nothing place, and thus needed more than one car. Right now, you were in your best friend Cindy's car along with some other close friends that have known you for years and still kept close contact even when you were all in your university years. "You've been with him for so long, and all he gives you is this? Geez, you know what? I'm so glad you aren't engaged yet. It would have been even worse if you were engaged! But, still, what a big pile of shit he is." You smiled slightly, at her remarks, comforted that they all agreed on your decision and only then, with the repeated agreement about your choice to leave him, only then did you let out a small, hurt whimper.

You were broken.

But, you knew you could fix yourself.

Of course, it still hurt and there had to be a lot of calls to people and relatives regarding your decision, and it hurt you a little as well when his parents apologised to you for their son's behaviour, but you told them this was your ultimatum; and that could never be changed even if he came crawling back to you.

* * *

 

_A flower who has been neglected for so long,_

_left to die all by itself,_

_because another flower took its place,_

_while it can slowly wither and die,_

_it can still survive,_

_by it's own will and resolve,_

_Nature is never so fragile._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess. As you can see, I am no poet.


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it be good or bad memories, they are all part of you. Use them, and grow as a person- https://youtu.be/gZItyr1SNjU

After a few hectic weeks, and actively avoiding him, you were ready. You called him one fine day, and asked to talk in a quiet coffee shop. 

You were ready to let go.

He had broken expression on his face, after you spilled all your past love and feelings for him, all the hope and despair, all the emotions. You could see him falter, and you momentarily thought about forgiving him. However, you knew there was no way. You could still see the hurt in his eyes, and a fleeting thought about asking why he had done all this crossed you, but you chose to stay silent because you knew, you knew that if he was trying to do something he would have gone to you. You weren't living in a fanfiction world where the guy is some CEO and has to flirt with his secretary so that he would get whatever dirt she has on him. This is your reality, and the reality WAS that he never came to you. 

After finishing your drink, you stood up and left some money enough to cover the cost of your drink and right before you really left- you looked back on your right shoulder.

"Thank you for the memories. Thank you for the emotions. Thank you for the growth in me that you have prompted. Thank you for everything. Goodbye."

That was the last time both of you had any attachments to each other. 

+

> **_The one who let me know and see myself,_ **
> 
> **_you are my only reason,_ **
> 
> **_If you remember me then,_ **
> 
> **_it's okay for me to get hurt,_ **
> 
> **_My heart carved with your light,_ **
> 
> **_only makes me stronger,_ **
> 
> **_Your sharp thorns, please give it to me,_ **
> 
> _**'cause you're my Flower.**  _

_+_

You can feel it,

The thorny vines that grew from you heart teeming with withered flowers, that had always connected you to his galaxy heart- it began to wilt, to disintegrate. You could feel your heart blossoming again, you were free, especially with a better partner now. And the vine that connected you and your new partner weren't thorny, but was instead like red silk.

A red silk that brought you to ___, and brought the two of you together. Two people with flower hearts, two people that were genuinely happy and will continue to be until the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned it to end, much, much darker, but I stopped and thought to myself. "What message am I sending?"


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different point of view- https://youtu.be/pASAwu4XdDQ

I fucked up. Really bad.

Can I say with 100% certainty that I did not regret cheating? No, but regret doesn't do anything. It does not change time, nor does it heal wounds. We were both very clear on that during our final parting. It will not fix her heart, it will not fix our relationship. All I can do now is to wish her and her future lover to have a happy and fulfilling life and to bless her. 

_I have broken a heart, but I am not a monster._

Why did I cheat? 

_Even now, I can not say for sure._

Hormones? 

 _No_.

She was a horrible person?

 _No_.

Perhaps I was tired. I was tired of the pressure from everyone since we were engaged and together since we were so young. In the end I crumbled before she did. 

_I wanted to try new things during my college years._

Including partners. We were together for so long, I don't know if I really love her or not anymore. Was this what my heart really wants? Or is this me fulfilling my parent's wish?

_But I was a monster to break her heart like that._

Regret can heal nothing. Only time can. 

_And I will say sorry to her when her heart has healed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is a little shaky, but here is the truth: 'you' and your lover are childhood friends, eventually you do get together, and you WERE lovers. However, as time passes, both of you have started to drift apart as interests and dreams collide. Even though, this is the case, both of you stuck together anyway due to the fact that both of you were friends, and the indirect peer pressure from friends and family played a huge role too. So, eventually, the both of you get through the final years of high school, and it went downhill even more during college with your lover indirectly abusing you now. Putting you down, getting angry at you for no reason, cheating on you, etc. Eventually, you want to find out the truth that you have been denying for so long, and one day, you DO get to see the truth and the truth WAS that you shouldn't be with him anymore. After that, both of you have decided to break off, with both of you apologising in the end and going your separate ways.


	12. Outro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END.

Songs used belong to Seventeen!

Lyrics used belong to seventeen lyrics on YouTube!  
  
  


+  
  
  


Main song:

Seventeen (only some members) | Flower

> [Flower](https://youtu.be/R4eyyDjhSzI)

Seventeen | Without You

> [Without You](https://youtu.be/djTTLkY-QNk)

Seventeen DK | She Didn't Love Me (Cover)

> [She Didn't Love Me](https://youtu.be/D8PvcjXn7Qs)

Seventeen | Thanks

> [Thanks](https://youtu.be/gZItyr1SNjU)

Seventeen DK and Yang Da Il | A Piece of You/ Cinematic Love

> [A Piece of You/Cinematic Love](https://youtu.be/pASAwu4XdDQ)
> 
>  

* * *

 

_Thank you for reading!_

_See you again in the next part of the [LOVE_ _] series!_

_And if you or someone you know is going through abuse, please, seek help!_

_This book is now completed._

_-A_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in the end, I loved my story in a weird way? Because I feel that I conveyed(barely) an abuse that maybe was not so well known or recognised. Because, yes, sometimes words do mean a lot. And I'm not dismissing abuse of ANY kind out there, but the abuse we usually read about are loud and tough and easy to spot. I actually kinda want someone to write a story about abuse that isn't easy to spot. (e.g. no physical abuse, no known arguments that became physical) IDK, I'm getting tired and am just babbling at this point.


End file.
